


Drabbles from Tumblr

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, The Last Time I Saw Richard, The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Drabbles, blurbs, and asks from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Jim Mason & reader, Jim Mason & you, Jim Mason/Reader, Jim Mason/You, Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Richard & reader, Richard & you, Richard /reader, Richard/You, Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Outpost!Michael playing with your hair.

A solitary candle guided your way through the dimmed Sanctuary corridors, the glowing flame reflecting vividly against the sea of glossy black marble interior. The haunting quartet and ominous piano still clouded your mind as you headed toward your Sanctuary chamber, the evening’s celebrations marking the glorious and triumphant anniversary of the Apocalypse, a dark jubilee commemorating your new lord and savior. A wanton smile played on your lips as you turned the corner toward your room, your pace slowing as you thought you perceived the faint echoes of a familiar cadence stalking you, just out of reach of your lace-covered eyes, hiding inside the blanketing darkness as you searched for him within. 

Whispers of his voice consumed your mind as you entered your room, leaving your door subtly ajar, an unspoken invitation for him to join you in the witching hours of the night. The room slowly came to life, the soft yellow glow growing in strength as it bathed the walls with each reviving kiss of flame to the deadened wicks throughout, taking a seat at the vanity mirror as your lace-gloved fingers traced over your hair to find the pins that held it together, your thoughts wandering to a memory that took up residency in your mind. 

The masquerade celebration was one of nefarious grandeur, the entirety of the Sanctuary in attendance as you ambled through the uninhabited, vivacious crowd, boisterous in their consumption of rare delicacies, aphrodisiacs, fine wines, and each other. Your veiled eyes feasted on the bounding debauchery, your irises dilating as you observed the world’s most aberrant, degenerate men and women lose themselves to the licentious energy of the evening. Your senses were alive as you moved across the spacious hall, the fire breathers and fire dancers illuminating the darkened high vaulted ceilings that artificially showcased the elegance of the night sky, the world’s most luxurious black pearls, gems, and textiles dangling freely from several low-hanging chandeliers. 

Familiar eyes greeted you from underneath their disguising masks with quick nods and wicked, wine-stained smiles as they whirled past you in the throes of their clumsy waltzes, your own eyes returning each of their sentiments until you noticed a gathering from afar, scores of men and women alike fawning over a carnally familiar, alluring presence. You circled slowly, your wandering eyes trying to steal a glance at the man shrouded in others, your skin awakening at the sound of his captivating, menacing laughter. 

Your breathing ceased as his hooded eyes met yours between his admirers, veiled beneath a fiendish, skeletal mask with swirled ornate horns before slowly lowering his disguise, his eyes ravenous as he consumed you from afar. Women were hanging from his shoulders, resting their drunken cheeks against him, vying for his favor as he shrugged them off, his face struck with adoration as he drank in all of you. 

Like all of your trysts before, you were mesmerized with his magnificence as he raised his red-gloved hand, silencing those around him as he sauntered toward you from across the room, as if all other Sanctuary members disappeared. His hand wrapped around your waist without a word once he was within reach, his leathered-fingers kneading over the bare skin of your lower back, his fingers entwining around your gloved palm, a silent command for a dance that you were more than wanting to take. He pulled you close with a suggestive tug, your bodies snug together as he cast his eyes down to you, moving the two of you in sync to the evocative orchestic music that reverberated around the hall. 

“You look exquisite.” His lips grazed the shell of your ear as he whispered, the sensual smirk seeping into his voice as his thumb toyed with the clasp of your gown, craning his head forward to smell the subtle fragrance you dabbed behind your ear. Your fingers burrowed into his shoulder as he lead the two of you around the room, your head falling to the side to afford him more room, the feeling of his breath against your neck beckoning a gasping sigh. You felt the growling chuckle reverberate from his chest as his warm, upturned lips lingered over your heated cheek, folding your held hands over his chest as he looked down at you, his lead slowing as he gazed deeply into your lace-covered eyes, peaking into your soul. “Come to my room tonight.”

His coveting stare wandered from your wanton eyes to your colored lips, falling further down between your bodies, the telling rise in his breathing and subtle twitches against the ruffles of your gown alluding to his undressing you with his desirous eyes as his insatiable fingers slithered below the small of your back. Reaching around your back for his hand, you pulled it around you as you stepped away from him, breaking the persuasive spell you held over one another with a evocative smile. “Perhaps you should come to my room…”

You could feel the fervor of his fixed eyes burning into your soul as you walked toward the entrance, picking up an inflamed chamberstick from a vacant table before stealing a final glance in his direction. Your veins flooded with thrilling adrenaline as you watched his eyes narrow in unseemly amusement, a mischievous grin spreading wide as his tongue danced over his teeth, taking leisurely strides in your direction before you turned the corner out of sight.

The crude squeal of the opening door jarred you back to the present, your focus moving to the source of the noise within the reflection of the vanity mirror, meeting his licentious glare as he ambled in your direction. Your fingers continued their search for pins within your hair as you kept watch of him, your hands stilling as you studied his movements, removing his red gloves slowly, finger by finger. He casually tossed them on your vanity without breaking his intense gaze, gently pushing your hands away, his fingers lightly rubbing over your scalp in hunt for the various pins that held your hair together. 

Your eyes fluttered closed, your mouth opening in a sated breath as you melted into his intimate touch, your hair tumbling down in large tresses from it’s taut confines with each unhurried caress of his fingers, tenderly combing and twirling the plummeted strands between his digits as he went. Opening your heavy lids, you noticed his movements slowing as he detached the resting twig of mistletoe from one of the many twists situated above your hair, his quizzical look meeting yours. 

“Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it…” Your lips turned upward into a sinful smile as you turned your head to meet him, the mistletoe a symbol of the reason you were chosen from Outpost One to join him and his band of forsaken, blemished souls at the Sanctuary, a poisonous berry that went traceless to those who had thwarted you in ante-apocalypse life. 

His fingers swept through your hair as he returned your devilish grin from above, dangling the mistletoe over your parted lips, an unperceivable groan leaving his lips as he watched the tip of your tongue reach out, sweeping over the poisonous berries. 

“But a kiss is even deadlier…” he growled as his fingers enclosed around the crown of your hair, harshly tugging your head back over the rest of the chair. With the flick of his wrist, your chamber door shut and locked as he lowered his lips to yours, lingering as his eyes bore into yours, the mistletoe falling into your lap as his fingers slithered under the neckline of your gown as he spoke. “If you mean it…”


	2. Running away with Jim Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an a fluff prompt ask of “We could run away.” The tumblr user asked for Jim Mason.

The full moon was vivid as it peeked through the flourishing palm trees, shining through the expansive rehab common room window as you stared ahead inattentively, lost in mind-consuming thoughts of an earlier memory that plagued your heart. 

_You halted, dead in your tracts when you spotted the Mason family turning the corner into Jim’s room, the momentum of your fast pace almost toppling you over. They carried suit cases in their hands, cheerful smiles alighted their faces, telling a story that you knew would one day come, but were not prepared to accept so soon.  
_

_Jim was leaving._

_You approached the door slowly, a profound sense of loss already saturating your mind as you leaned your head against the wall next to his door, silently listening to the joyful reunion unfolding just a few feet away. Tears welled in your eyes, a lump of anguish balling in your chest as you heard his father tell him to be ready in the morning with a swift pat to his back. Your feet idly carried you to his door opening before your mind told you not to, your heart controlling your body as Jim’s eyes met yours, clutched in a one-sided embrace with his mother. His blue eyes shouted to you of fear and trepidation as he continued holding your gaze, the personification of the feelings he’d shared with you on numerous occasions, tangled in one another’s sticky embrace, his softening length still buried deep within you.  
_

_A rogue tear fell across the plains of your cheek, the two of you silently sharing weeks of softly murmured words and memories in a matter of seconds before his mother pulled away, her hands embracing his cheeks as she kissed him. You vanished around the corner out of sight as his parents and sister collectively walked toward the door, chattering enthusiastically as they turned the corner toward the cafeteria. Your eyes were cast down toward your feet, more tears escaping their imprisonment as you felt warm fingertips ghost their way down your palm, weaving between your own with a squeeze, his thumb ushering away the trail of tears as your face leaned into his palm._

_“Come to lunch with us.” His smile was pleading as he brought both of your hands to rest against his chest._

_“Jim, I can’t...” You shook your head, crestfallen as you turned your head away from him for fear he would see the devastation in your welling eyes._

_“I want to introduce you to them,” he interrupted, his face moving to one of seriousness as his eyes chased after yours. “I want them to meet the girl who changed my life.”_

_Your head snapped toward his, your jaw dropping to one of astonishment at the admission you’d never heard. Your jaw moved to speak, your mouth opening and closing several times, the words of similar sentiments trying to break free, but never coming to fruition as you stared at him._

_“Jim!” The woman’s voice tore Jim’s attention away from you as he turned toward his mother, waving him over eagerly. You took the opportunity to slip away from his warm grasp, your feet shuffling along the old carpeting rapidly as the emotional flood gates burst, your only destination being the solitude of your bed_. 

“Y/N?” You hadn’t realized you were lost in your mind until you felt fingers gently pat your your shoulder, an assuring squeeze mixed with the sound of your name barreling you out of your over productive mind and into the present. The common room that was once eventful and bustling with other inpatients was now unoccupied, the red glow of the emergency exit signs providing the only discernible light source. “It’s after 10pm...”

You nodded, understanding the connotation as you stood from the armchair, an emotional and physical exhaustion invading your body as your legs carried you sluggishly into the expanse of darkened hallway toward your room. Your mind retold the hallway conversation earlier that day as you passed several darkened corridors, unprepared for the two strong hands that reached out, swiftly dragging you into the darkened corner that you knew quite well. It was the place away from security cameras and prying eyes, a place where he first kissed you, first touched you, first told you he loved you. 

The coolness of the wall against your exposed skin startled you, your surprised gasp muffled by a familiar pair of plush lips, breathing you and all of your heart ache in. Their unhurried movements mesmerized you as your arms slowly enclosed around his shoulders, your body betraying you as you embraced him firmly, filling your senses with his intoxicating taste and mesmerizing smell. He moved from your lips to your cheek, littering your skin with kisses as breathy, desperate words came sprinting out of your mouth before you had the ability to stop them. “Please take my with you.” 

He pulled away deliberately, his empathetic eyes trailing over the features of your face as he brushed your hair behind your ear. “I’ll come and see you every day…” His forehead dropped to rest on yours as he kissed you again, a kiss that promised all of the things he was unable to say. “And when you get discharged,” his nose nuzzled against yours, “we could run away, leave this place and PV behind.” You smiled at the idea, a quiet laugh leaving your lungs as nodded fervently.

He cleared his throat, his brows furrowing in sincerity as he drew himself away from your embrace, his thoughtful eyes capturing yours. “The day you got here, I was ready to give up, to give in,” he recalled, scratching his neck nervously. “I had a secret stash of pills between my mattresses…” He trailed off as you took his hands into yours. “But when I looked at you, saw the light in your eyes as you laughed at the book you were reading, you reminded me that I was alive.” You squeezed his hands supportively, beckoning him to continue. “And that living was worth the fight,” he exhaled the anxious breath he’d been holding, “so I flushed them and decided to sit next to you instead.” 

His eyes fluttered to your lips as he leaned into you, his fingers trailing over your back as he pulled you flush against him, his breath tickling your lips “Best decision of my life.” His lips enclosed around yours ardently as his fingers explored your skin, the intensity of his kiss taking your breath away. “Take me to your room, Jim,” you whispered against his lips as your fingers wound through his hair. He nodded before reluctantly parting from you, looking out into the dim hallway before leading you to his room, both of your hands securely in his. 

Your eyes watched the second hand of the clock tick away at a glacial pace, chewing on your bottom lip as you waiting for your discharge papers to print. The plan was to meet Jim in the facility’s parking lot at 11am, your destination unknown, the only certainty being that it needed to be far from the never-ending temptation of Palos Verdes. You tapped the pen against the reception desk impatiently, wanting nothing more than to sign on the dotted line and start your new, sober life. 

Your counselor pushed your discharge papers in front of you, her explanation sounding like she was speaking underwater as you hastily signed your name, placing the pen on the pages as you readily pushed them back toward her. She smiled brightly at you, extending her hand as approached you from the other side of the reception desk. “Good luck, Y/N. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything, anything at all.” 

“Thank you.” Your feet couldn’t carry you fast enough as you approached the doors, the promise of new beginnings making your heart race in your chest. 

The spring sun was dazzling as you opened the facility doors, dropping one of your suitcases as you used your hand as a visor against the light. Your eyes panned across the various cars and SUVs surrounding you, looking for any sign of your ride out of that place and into the next chapter of your life. As your eyes searched, car after car, parking space after parking space, a knot thrashed its way through your stomach, the unwelcomed voice in your head telling you he forgot, that he changed his mind, or worse…

A relapse.

Your frown fell to the concrete you stood on, your chin trembling as you bit the inside of your cheek, your expectations unmet as you slumped onto the step, shaking your head in disbelief. The boulder in your chest threatened to break you, your head falling into your hands before you heard a familiar sound, the beloved guitar riffs and upbeat percussion, a favorite of yours, the slow crescendo building a contagious smile as you looked toward the source of the song. 

He leaned against the dark-colored Volvo station wagon, a smirk on his face as he lifted off of the tailgate, his eyes never leaving yours as he took the strides to meet you on the facility steps. You slowly rose to your feet, your hand hiding the enormous grin and blush that continued to grow on your face as he lightly tugged your wrist away to kiss you, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Are you ready?” 

You nodded into his shoulder, finally releasing the excited giggle that was caged within you. He kissed your cheek as he pulled away, picking up your suitcase as he took your hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as this thumb traced over your knuckles. 

“Let’s go…”


	3. “You look better in my clothes than I do,” and “I didn’t mean to say that, but yeah, I love you,” with Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on fluff prompts of “you look better in my clothes than I do,” and “I didn’t mean to say that, but yeah, I love you.” The user didn’t specify a character, so I chose Xavier.

“Fuck...”

The mumbled expletive sounded like a garbled growl against your ear, his overworked lungs heaving deeply against the prison of his ribcage, his athletic heart jumping against your ear as you steadied your own breathing, your elated, satiated body draped against his. Despite the excessive heat emanating from him, you could feel the goose-bumps erupting over your skin, rising to his touch like static as his fingers absently traced abstract patterns in your sheen of sweat. 

Your limbs were quaking from hours of overuse, your entire body satisfyingly sluggish as you pushed yourself up atop your shaky arms, your hands stabilizing you against Xavier’s chest as you looked down at him. He smirked up at your provocatively, his brows wriggling as his insatiable eyes devoured your body, one hand tucked under his head as he shamelessly flexed his biceps. You clenched around him as his hand gripped your ass, an agreeing moan puncturing his closed lips as he thrusted his persistent length into you, flipping you both over, throwing your legs around his hips.

“Ready for another round?” he purred against your parted lips, the tip of his tongue flicking against them enticingly before his lips overtook yours, your playful screams of resistance turning to moans as his tongue found new ways to make you weak for him. He was breathless as he broke away, his lips trailing over your cheek bone toward your ear, taking your lobe between his teeth lightly as your fingers weaved through his wavy, sweaty hair. “Because I’m always hard for you, baby.”

“Xavier, you have an audition in an hour.” Your winded voice deceived you as his tongue flicked along your clavicle, your half-attempted efforts to push him off failing as you craned your head further against his pillows, his persuasive lips and hypnotic tongue forcing your nails to burrow deeper into his damp chest. “And you need a shower.”

His lips ceased their littered kisses, his head looming above yours as he glared at you with mock offense, an exaggerated, breathy scoff puffing against your chin before his rounded lips turned to one of amusement, consuming your lips a final time before pushing himself onto his knees between your caged legs. His ravenous eyes consumed your nakedness, his tongue sweeping over his teeth as his shifted his hips above you, his glistening hard-on subtly swaying as he hummed his approval. “Come shower with me then, because I’m not done with your yet.”

He tossed your leg over his head, running his palm suggestively over your ass before climbing off the bed, placing a lasting kiss on your lips before backing away. You turned on your side, giggling as you admired him, watching him dance backward into his walkthrough closet toward his bathroom, curling his finger at you to join him. “Don’t wait too long, Y/N. The water will get cold.”

With a few unidentifiable clicks, rhythmic sounds of upbeat synthesizers flowed into his bedroom, a placated smile blooming on your lips as you nuzzled into his pillow, inhaling his unique scent deeply to the endearing sounds of his absurd voice exercises. You smiled to yourself as you imagined him performing the exercises in front of his vanity mirror, stretching his prominent jaw and vocal chords simultaneously, a prized trick that Stella Adler divulged to him herself. 

Your eyes wandered into his expansive closet as you listened to his lovable, tone-deaf attempts at singing New Order through his vigorous toothbrushing, the vibrant colors and styles always peaking your interests. You sat up to see him pulling the shower curtain away, bending to turn the faucet on before he caught your gawking eyes, shooting you a wink and heart-wrenching smile as he stepped in. 

Curiosity won as you stood on your jellified, overworked legs, wrapping the eggplant sheet around you as you tip toed toward his overflowing closet, stepping over the trail of drenched workout clothing casualties that were scattered carelessly about his bedroom carpet. Your fingers wandered over the outrageously colored fabrics and patterns as they dangled on their hangers, your eyes feasting on the countless pieces you’d never seen him wear, the thought of them hanging perfectly from his wide shoulders broadening your ever-growing smile. 

“Babe? What’s taking so long?”

Your eyes shot toward the shower curtain before returning to a jacket that stole your interest and attention; a red leather wide lapel jacket. 

“I’m coming...” Your voice trailed off, barely audible over the catchy pop song as the eggplant sheet collected around your ankles, your mind consumed with the idea of wearing it as you stepped over the crumpled sheet, delicately pulling the jacket off of its rack before weaving your arms through the sleeves. His fragrance surrounded you as you flipped the lapels, your nose pressing against the leather as you smelled him in secret. Finding your disheveled reflection in his wall length mirror, you wrapped the oversized jacket around your body, swaying from side to side as you graded your appearance, imagining the wrap look secured with an ornate belt. 

The whistled cat call surprised you as your eyes widened, a scorching heat blooming over your neck and cheeks as you meet his delighted, eager look in the mirror’s reflection, leaning seductively against the bathroom door jamb, his skimpy towel doing nothing to stave off the forming puddles on his bathroom floor. His eyes squinted in desirous contemplation as he studied you from your ankles up, his tongue dancing over his teeth behind his lips before he lifted himself from the door. His fingers skimmed over his extensive belt collection as his eyes flipped between you and his search, and as if reading your mind, he picked up his most coveted studded leather belt, waltzing toward you as you turned to meet him. 

He wrapped the belt around your waist, yanking you flush against him by both ends as he kissed the mortified look off of your face. He cinched the belt snug against you, tying the extra length into a knot design you’d never. He pulled your hair from your lopsided, tousled ponytail, quickly styling the dampened hair to one side before sliding a pair of sunglasses over the incline of your nose. 

“Don’t move.” He chuckled in amusement before his mischievous grin touched all of the plains of his face, patting your leather covered ass before disappearing around the closet corner out of sight. The shuffling around his room stroked your inquisitiveness as you crept toward the closet entrance, sliding the sunglasses off of your face and onto a nearby shelf for a better look.

“Xavier!” You shouted his name in laughed protest as you threw your hands up to block yourself from the camera’s capture, turning your face and body away from the view finder. The bulb flash temporarily blinded you as you repeatedly snatched for the Polaroid that was held high above his head, flicking his wrist as he developed the candid, half naked photo of you. 

“Babe, its gonna look great,” he smiled against your cheek as his arm engulfed your waist, still holding the Polaroid away from you grasp in his fruitful efforts to distract you, his lips ghosting over your jaw toward your neck as he spoke. “Besides, you look better in my clothes than I do.” 

You scoffed, shaking your head incredulously as you exhaled a strangled, mortified laugh, your reluctant eyes landing on the horrifically angled picture that seemed to showcase every feature you disliked about yourself, shoving it out of your periphery in repulsion as you droned your displeasure into his shoulder. “I look awful, Xavier…”

“Hey!” His interjection was marked by a smack to your minimally covered ass, a faux look of disbelief playing on his face as he gazed at the Polaroid. “I love the woman in this picture. Don’t be so hard on her.”

A stampede of butterflies unleashed themselves in your stomach, your lungs suddenly ceasing their movements as your pulse doubled in your behind your ribcage, the realization of his admission making your jaw drop with unarticulated words of similar sentiments as you lifted your face from his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to say that…” His frantic, stunned eyes searched yours, desperate for any hint of your reaction to his sudden, accidental admission, his mouth opening and closing several times in fractured sounds and breaths, his dumbfounded expression only diminishing when he watched you fight the colossal urge to smile. “Well, not like that anyways, but yeah…”

“But yeah?” Your eyes flickered between his, imploring him to properly tell you the only three syllable statement you’d been longing to hear since you started seriously seeing him, your palms skirting their way around the nape of his neck as your raised a questioning brow at him.

“I love you, Y/N.” 

You lunged at him, your clouded head unable to squelch the movements of your enamored heart as your lips collided with his, the urgency of the kiss was one you’d never experienced with Xavier as you murmured your reciprocation fervently. His arms took your breath away as he lifted you flush against his chest, walking the two of your back toward his worn in bed, the audition no longer a thought on either of your minds. 

“I know you love me,” he whispered against your swollen lips, placing your feet back on the carpet as he unbuckled his studded belt from your waist, the leather slipping off of you with a loud clink as his fingers drove under the shoulder pads, peeling the jacket over your shoulders and down your arms as your creased brows questioned him.

“The first night you stayed with me... you told me you loved me in your sleep.”


	4. Grunge!Michael comforting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this anonymous request:
> 
> “Hi! Is there any way you could do an imagine where the reader has been hurt badly in past relationships and doesn’t trust Michael? Like he notices something off and she breaks down and just really cute and fluffy? 🥺 Thank you<3”
> 
> Warning: depictions of sexual assault, depictions of violence

The slow crescendo of menacing orchestra music crept through the dimmed basement like a fog, the theme to a horror film that was meant to chill your blood and quicken your heart. Michael picked it, an accomplish, boyish grin glue to his lips as he pressed play, anticipating that you would curl your petrified, trembling, limbs into him for protection against the evil doings of the Devil’s spawn. 

You had been dangling in a state of genuine suspense, barely breathing, your eyes locked onto the evil boy as the music dulled and silence consumed the room, anticipating the inevitable jump scare. Your knees curled against your chest instinctively as you waited, your hands snug against your mouth, ready to veil your eyes if necessary. Just as the jackal attacked, his hand squeezed your waist, a blood curling scream sprang from you, sending your startled body hurdling onto Michael’s, your face hidden in the crook of his neck.

You felt him shaking rhythmically, his arms curving around you tighter as he kissed the crown of your head, the silent breathy laughs blowing against your frazzled, standing hairs. Your eyes shot half-hearted daggers as you found his overly charmed ones, punching his chest halfheartedly as he stifled more of his silent laughter, pulling you onto his lap further with a quick, closed mouth kiss. 

His lips lingered against yours as he stilled his laughter, his once playfully mischievous features becoming seductive as he silently studied your eyes and lips before pressing his lips to you again. His taut chest rose and fell, his heart rushing against your kneading palms in succession with your own as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tenderly sweeping against your lips before you followed suit. The kiss was one of worship as your fingers fisted the disheveled black sleeveless tee shirt, his lips caressing yours in a way you’d never been kissed before, his tongue gently dancing with yours. 

His lips were mesmeric in their movements, his quiet pants beginning to find their voice as he quietly groaned against the bold swirl of your tongue. His desirous fingers crawled from your knee to your thigh, his shorted nails setting your skin afire as they tunneled under the hem of your shorts, grasping the swell of your cheek. You gasped into his kiss as he groped the handful of flesh, pulling you underneath of him as he ushered you backward, blanketing you as his wandering fingers continued their exploration. 

Your hips cradled him between your legs, his fervent excitement evident through his torn black jeans as he kissed along your jaw line, his fingers persuading your head to tilt as they entangled their way through your hair. The trail of saliva burned along your skin, descending down the thudding column of your neck as your hands slide under his tee shirt, your fingers closing along the hem, pulling the fabric up and over his head before your hazy mind protested.

His skin was heated under your fingertips as your nails burrowed into him, your fingers pulling against his soft waves as he subtly ground against you, pushing your shirt higher as his hand enclosed around your breast. You sighed as you rounded your back into his touch, his fingertips sweeping over the lace covering that contained your excited, desiring nipple. Without thought or hesitation, you pulled your own shirt over your head as he slowly pulled back the lace that covered you, his wet lips enveloping your hardened nipple, the delicate pleasure causing your hips to move against his. 

The bruising collision of his lips against yours consumed you fully as he murmured your name against your lips, your fingers digging under his jeans and boxers to cup his plump cheeks, your own exploration of him proving to be quite fruitful as you moaned your approval into his mouth, craving more. Your shorts felt loose around your waist, his quick fingers unbuttoning the denim before the loud descent of your zipper thrusted you into an unwanted, recessed memory that ruined your ability to trust, your body tensing immeasurably as you relived moments more terrifying than any demonic horror film.

_Flashes of that night blinded you in quick visions, your tears flowing like blistering lava against your cheeks as you sobbed against his hand, your muffled begs for him to stop going unheard and unanswered as he forced your zipper down violently, his unwanted fingers touching you as you tried to push him off. His strength was unparalleled as he held your wrists above your head, his other hand sadistically peeling your shorts and underwear away, forcing your thighs apart with his shins as he unbuttoned his pants._

“Y/N?” Michael’s apprehensive voice barreled you out of your nightmare, rapidly blinking the welling tears out of your eyes as you scurried out from under him, your hands covering your breasts as you tried to squelch the rising lump of shame in your chest, still lost in your memory, hiding your face away from his concerned look.

“Did I- did I do something wrong?” He sat back on his heels, his own body tense as his hands reached out to touch you, to comfort you before pulling them away. You shook your head, wiping the fallen tears from your cheeks as you watched him reach down to retrieve both of your shirts, handing yours to you tentatively. “Thank you.”

You fixed your bra before you quickly pulled your shirt back on, afraid that the unwanted evidence of that night was still tattooed to your skin. “Something happened to me... in the past...” Your voice cracked as you swallowed the rising lump, holding your arms against your chest as you observed him redressing in your periphery. “Not everyone understands the meaning of ‘stop’…” He slowed his motions as he registered what you were insinuating, his once nervous eyes starting to deepen with rage as he held your glassy gaze. His jaw slowly clenched as his fists subtly balled atop his thighs. 

His strong arms pulled you into an embrace, holding you snug against his chest as he consoled you, whispering how sorry he was against your ear before kissing your temple. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as your fortification crumbled, quietly sobbing the memory into his shoulder as his hands kneaded into your sides, absorbing all of the unwelcome occurrence, shared or unshared. 

“He didn’t deserve you,” he murmured as he craned his head to look into your eyes, ushering the fallen tears away with his lips. “He doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air as you, let alone breathe at all.” He brushed your hair away from your dampened cheek before placing a soft kiss to your lips. “I could never, and would never do anything to harm you.”

“Could we maybe just watch the movie?” Your gazes flipped between his as you waited for his response, seeing his face ease with a contagious smile as he pulled you into his side, the both of you settling back into the worn-in couch. Your head lounged on his shoulder as his head rested against yours, your eyelids growing heavy at the feeling of his fingers drawing absentminded patterns into your arm, trying to ignore the feeling that your mind was no longer your own as a suggestive pull moved within you.

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” You looked down toward your lap in embarrassment, afraid to confront his reaction to your sudden admission. You felt his fingers cradle your chin, bringing your worried eyes to see his incredulous grin. 

“You didn’t ruin anything. If anything, he ruined it.” He pressed his lips to yours quickly before turning his attention back toward the screen, his energy morphing into something unbridled, something you didn’t readily recognize. His voice deepened as he spoke, an ominous chuckle breaking through his words as his fingers contorted around nothing. “He’s lucky I don’t know who he is, otherwise I’d kill him...”

* * *

You sat up violently, hyperventilating as your fingers tore against your chest and neck, the crushing feeling of suffocation still with you despite waking up from your nightmare. You were still on the basement couch, covered with the couch throw blanket, a faint memory of Michael kissing your cheek, whispering he would take care of everything coming to mind as your breathing finally slowed. 

You dreamt of the backseat of the car, thrown back into the awful moment once more. His drunken breath branded your neck as he laughed at your muffled pleads for him to stop, his fingers belligerently forcing your zipper down. You closed your eyes as his nails scraped against your hips, ripping your bottoms away before all movements stopped, obstructed, choked breaths catching your attention. You opened your eyes to find a familiar pair of hands gripping his throat, squeezing the life of out him, his eyes protruding almost to the point of popping out, his lips a frightening shade of blue as the hands shook his neck viciously, the sounds of bones crushing emanating throughout the car confines of the car before you awoke. 

Your feet climbed the stairs two at a time into the kitchen, your hands shaking as you poured yourself some water, drinking several large gulps before pulling away in effort to dull your growing panic. You gripped the kitchen counter in an attempt to steady your racing thoughts and trembling body, the vibration of your phone in your pocket making you jump. 

**You’ll never believe what happened.**

You opened the text, your thumbs quickly responded to your best friend, the only other person who knew about the detailed of that night aside from Michael. **  
******

**My father responded to a suspected a single car accident. It was him. His car was twisted around a tree where _it_ happened.   
** ****

You ceased to breathe, your eyes wide as bile ripped through your stomach and throat, threatening its eruption as you watched the three dots illuminate in succession on your screen. **  
******

**Except his throat was crushed and broken, which may have happened from the collusion.  
** ****

You hand clasped over your mouth as you awaited the next message, your recent dream tearing through your mind, wondering if you somehow willed it into existence. Time stood still as you read the last message, connecting the dots that no longer made the accident a coincidence.

**Except he was found face down in the backseat, his pants around his knees…**

The last thing you remembered was the glass of water slipping from your fingers, the glass shattering loudly against the tiled kitchen floor before your knees buckled, his voice echoing loudly through your mind. _“He doesn’t deserve to breathe... I’d kill him...”_

 _“_ No _...”_

Tunnel vision slowly crept over your periphery, blinding you as your heart beat rapidly between your empty, expired lungs, your hands grabbing for anything to stabilize yourself. The world spun violently around you as your eyes rolled into your head, losing consciousness as your head hit the floor along the broken glass, your last memory being Michael and his blackening eyes. 


	5. Playing with Richard’s hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based on an anonymous ask from the non sexual intimate prompts:
> 
> “Could you do the nonsexual prompts of "One character playing with the other's hair" and "One falling asleep with their head in the others lap" with Richard x Reader? I know there isn't a lot for Richard, so you can do another character if you feel more comfortable! 💫”

An unsolicited, troubling distance stirred you from your peaceful dreams, the arms and legs that once enveloped your damp, fatigued limbs had vanished, leaving your naked skin bare to the cool summer breeze that slipped in through the opened bedroom window. With your eyelids still closed, burdened with the continued call of sleep, you reached across the expanse of the soft sheets, your fingers searching for Richard amongst the fluffy bedding, expecting to eventually land on his smooth, warm skin, only to find vacancy where he once slept.

Bewilderment crept over you as you opened your eyes, blinking rapidly against the blinding light of the full moon as it poured in through the window, craning your head away from your pillow to find Richard’s side of the bed to be largely untouched. Your eyes panned to his alarm clock as you deliberately sat up, the time reading a little before 3am, leaving you to wrack your drowsy brain as to where he was after the passion-filled evening you’d shared.

You stood on your heavy legs, tired from hours of sensual overuse upon your arrival home from your four-day work trip, the affectionate reunion at your front door quickly turning to one of wandering hands and panted breaths as he pushed you against the wall the moment your suitcase passed the threshold of your apartment. His fervent lips caressed yours with a desperation you’d never experience before, whispering wordless tales of how much he missed you, how weak he was for you, that he needed to be near you always with each press against you, swallowing your gasping moans of returned sentiments as he walked you backward through the maze of your tiny apartment, a trail of hastily shed clothing left in your wake. As you threaded your legs through your underwear, tossing his worn tee shirt over your head, you heard the faint, telltale sounds of wet bristles on canvas.

Opening the door gently, your eyes settle on him from across the room as he stood under the oppressive spot light, completely consumed in his current artistic endeavor. As you tip toed toward him, your periphery noticed a flaw in a framed picture, a spherical shattered pattern skewing the glass covering Richard’s night terror drawing, one that he insisted on framing once he went a year without an incident. Looking around the room, you noticed several of his previous facility drawings that you took a particular liking to had been removed from their hooks, facing the wall as they sat on the floor.

An unwelcomed guilt and melancholy washed over you as you took the few short strides toward him, your eyes falling on his healing knuckles abrasions as he furiously brought his mind’s hauntings to life, his four days alone slowly coming to light in your mind - he hadn’t slept since you left. He stood rigid, his muscles tense with a crippling fear you knew all too well, his jaw and nostrils tight with absent concentration while his beautiful eyes screamed of nothing but the monumental fight against the domineering exhaustion. 

The colors were gloomy and grim as you stood behind him, engulfing his waist with your arms, craning your chin to rest on his shoulder, absorbing his tenseness as you felt him subtly relax, his furious movements slowing for brief moment, leaning into the warmth of your touch. You stood together in silence as the painting slowly came to fruition, an threatening, disturbing, hooded humanoid creature staring back at you before you shielded yourself from its view behind his back, unable to confront the dreadful eyes of the monsters that plagued him while you were away.

“They came...” Your breath hitched in your throat as he confirmed your nagging suspicions, the empathetic lump in your throat growing exponentially at his admission. “While you were away.” His voice was barely audible against the swiping of his paintbrush, your arms instinctively tightening around him as you pressed a chaste kiss to the skin between his rigid, bone-weary shoulders, beaten down from sleep deprivation. 

“I’m so sorry...” An aching grief was present in your voice as you spoke, settling over your mind as you contemplated being away from him at his most vulnerable hour, fending off the terrors that cursed him alone for the first time in a long time. You circled to his front, standing between him and his monster as you usually did, hindering his view as your eyes searched his blood-shot, angered, fearful, despondent ones. 

He quickly averted his gaze away from your imploration with a harsh swallow, a creeping shame apparent on his wearied features as your cradled his cheek within your palm. In the moment where words seemed trivial, you wrapped your arms around his neck, whispering words of admiration and reassurance into his ear, how much you loved him, how you would never leave him, feeling him gradually respond to your words, the rigid exterior he build for himself long ago cracking as he enclosed his arms around you, lightly kissing your neck in returned affection.

Reluctantly pulling away from his firm embrace, you took the brush and murky palette from his clutches, placing them on his work station next to the easel before taking his hand into yours, leading him back toward your shared bedroom. His clasp around your palm intensified as you got closer to the door, a restrained tug against your arm catching your attention as you turned to face him. 

His body became rigid once more as he pointed his vision away from you, his wide eyes fixed with terror as they bounced around the corners of the door, his mouth opening with failed words, his hesitance to enter the bedroom speaking volumes about his trepidation. You nodded as you looked back toward the bedroom, wriggling your hand free from his vice grip to close the door to the darkened room, blocking out the source of his newfound, nightly dread. 

“We don’t have to go in there,” you whispered, collecting his taut cheek in your hand while you weaved your fingers between his clenched fist, a gentle squeeze bringing his terrified attention back on you. “Lay on the couch with me.” He nodded in acquiescence, his drained, inflamed eyes finally closing for a brief moment, allowing his hardened featured melted into your touch. 

You guided him toward the well-worn couch, the usual destination on sleepless nights, reclining as you motioned for him to join you, to lie on top of you, his heavy head finding purchase on your chest, winding his arms snugly around your waist as you cocooned him with your arms and legs. Listening to your heart beat was what grounded him when he felt his clutch on reality start to slip, a way he used to calm his own heart and mind amidst the frightening chaos that brewed within. 

His hair felt like silk as you combed your fingers through it repeatedly, your eyes fixed to the television as he idly flipped through the channels at a metronome’s pace. Your focus pivoted to his eyes as the rhythmic channel surfing started to subside, his hooded lids fluttering to stay open as he continued to fight the inevitable battle against uninvited sleep. You gently pried the controller from his fingers as he finally closed his eyes, turning the TV off before quietly sliding it onto the coffee table as his body twitched with sleep above you, his breathing rhythmically slowing as you pulled the throw blanket over the two of you. 

Your own eyes had all but fallen shut, your fingers still carding absentmindedly through his hair when you heard him unintelligibly murmur your name. You nestled into him, pulling him closer into you, swathing him tighter with your limbs as you kissed the crown of his head, deciding you wouldn’t sleep the rest of the night in case the terrors returned.

And you’d be there to protect him.


	6. Let Me Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous ask to my original Tumblr account requesting a subby sojourn!Michael, sensitive nipples/nipple play, and hands-free orgasms. 
> 
> Warning: anal fingering/prostate massage.

“If you keep trying to touch me…” Your hands gripped his wrists, pinning them to the blanket below, your fingers engulfing his idle, needy ones into the fabric, his knuckles turning a ghostly white as the strength of his grip suppressed circulation. “I won’t let you cum…”

The deprived, touch-starved lips beneath you groaned against your heat as you assumed your previous position, your legs curtaining his extraordinary, dejected face as his tongue probed you ruthlessly, imploring you to grind against him with abandon, to cum again as you just had a couple minutes prior. 

When you met Michael Langdon two days prior, limping into your satanic church stinking of filth, his skin sallow and eyes burdened with tears, you saw a kindred spirit, a lost soul, a fellow man looking for answers. You’d offered him a shower and a warm bed for the night. With tear-struck eyes, he told you his father, the devil, had forsaken him, and that he required, needed to be told what to do. A slow burning fire sparked between your legs, and you found yourself commanding him to fuck you in the bathtub while he bathed.

Your eyes indulged on his heavy, hard cock, shuddering and drumming against his belly as you swiveled yourself hips on his lips, your mouth watering uncontrollably as dollops of precum oozed from the tip, a line of arousal connecting his cock to his skin. You brushed your fingers over the stickiness, skirting lightly over his tip as you collected his essence, redistributing it to a place you knew he loved.

Your fingers raked over his cum covered nipples, each moment of delicate contact causing his hips to thrust into nothingness, desperate for any stimulation to satiate the twisted mix of painful, yet pleasurable erection he’d been sporting for well over an hour.

A muffled “fuck” shook your pussy, your head falling forward as you rocked harder against his mouth. “You have such a beautiful fucking mouth…” Your praise had his lips swathing around your clit, sucking hard as you pulled and twisted his nipples firmly, his suckled whimpers almost pushing you over the edge again. 

“And these nipples…” You detached yourself from his mouth, his needful whines making you smile as you circled your tongue around his hard bud, your teeth lightly scraping while your fingers flicked the other. 

Your eyes gazed on his cock dancing and bucking at your light touches. Strangled, breathy groans flittered across your chest, evidence of his fight within himself not to suck your nipples as they dangled over his face, knowing you’d leave him strung up without release for touching you against your wishes.

“Please… let me touch you…” His fingers untangled themselves from the blankets, inadvertent movements showing you what he’d like to do with you if you’d let him. 

“Only if you cum when I tell you to, not a second before or after, understand?” The scrapping of his hair against the blanket gave you his affirmative from beneath you.

Climbing off of him, you retrieved the lubricant from your night stand before reclining next to him on the mattress, patting your stomach, signaling for him to straddle you. He swung one leg over, settling down slowly, eagerly awaiting your instruction, his doe eyes never leaving yours.

“Since you’re so good to me…” He watched with intoxicated eyes as you dribbled lube between your breasts, biting his bottom lip and he fought to contain himself. “I’m going to let you fuck my tits as a reward.”

He scooted forward, his aching cock convulsing relentlessly as you enveloped him inside your chest. His head fell back, his glistening lips parting as he lowly moaned your name into the air, his slow thrusts already milking more precum from his tip. You found his hands and brought them to you, replacing your hands with his, finally allowing him to touch you. He kneaded your tits as he slowly fucked them, his thumbs sweeping over your hardened nipples as your fingers found his again, pulling and twisting the way you knew would give him a mind-crushing orgasm in minutes. 

More cum decorated your clavicle in puddles, his need for release more and more evident as he grunted loudly above you, his face twisting with uncontainable pleasure. His eyes beseeched you as he increased his thrusts, silently begging you to let him cum.

“Not yet…” You collected his cum on your fingers again, this time snaking your hand behind him, painting his own cum around his rim, probing lightly as he groaned loudly into the room, your other hand kneading the flesh of his ass.

“PLEASE! I’m so close!” 

You licked your lips at him as you pushed your finger into him further, searching for that fleshy area that made his toes curl and his eyes roll, the grip of you other hand tighter on his ass as his thrusts became sloppy, his breathing raspy and ragged once your finger showed him God.

“Cum for me…”

His cum shot out and hit your chin before you could finished the command, growls of expletives bouncing off the walls as ropes and ropes of his seed decorating your chest and he came so hard he almost fell slid off of you. 

You took his head into your mouth, sucking the last of him out as he recovered, his hips bucking, trying to back out of your greedy mouth from overstimulation. You fisted his throat and hip, holding him in place as your took his length inside your mouth before you gave you next command.

“I’m going to suck you until you’re hard again, and this time, you’re going to tie me up and fuck me into next week…”


	7. Ringmaster!Michael Langdon concept blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written as an idea for a multi-chapter fic.

_The piercing glare the spot lights blinded you from several angles at once, delivering you out of the surrounding abyss of darkness as your eyes struggled to adjust, blinking rapidly behind the visor of your hand. A torrid, unsettling breeze flitted through your hair, caressing your features like ghostly fingertips. The sounds of prolonged exhale from an unnamed force washed over you, its unfathomable whispers of long dead languages conjured for those who needed to found._

_Peering down, you were standing on a metal ledge leading to a sea of black, your toes dangling dangerously over the edge. Your eyes traveled up your feet to your ankles, over your legs, a foggy confusion saturating your mind as you questioned your attire, cloaked in a body suit of shimmering black and flesh-colored mesh._

_A reverberating drum roll startled you, your footed balance on the ledge suddenly questionable as you reached for anything to avoid the plunge into the void, your fearful gasps echoing against the seemingly infinite nothingness. Voices of awe and and alarm sprung from below as you firmly gripped the pole within reach, your own frightened breathing and tremulous heartbeat deafening the cacophony of noise rising up like steam from the abyss._

_Your fingers ensnared around a rope-lie texture, your eyes settling upon a swing, glistening in the spot light from above and below. Memories of a familiar little girl’s amazement and adoration filled your mind at the sight, flashes of men and woman in glistening costumes defying gravity as they flipped through the air._

_A trapeze._

_Movements beyond the chasm interrupted you, hands of red emerged from blanket of darkness, glowing like blistering iron, ambling comfortably next to black sheathed legs. Boot heals clanked loudly off of the metal underfoot as they approached the edge of the opposite ledge, halting before stepping over. One hand rose slowly, methodically, pointer and middle finger curling in your direction._

_“Come to me, Y/N…”_

_The disembodied, masculine voice was like a charm, resounding around the corners of your mind, a murmured purr that enchanted you as your name rolled off of his tongue, hypnotized you, conditioned you to act solely upon his will. You felt your body pull toward the voice as the ocean pulls toward the moon. Your feet drifted further off of the ledge with each curl of the red fingers, idle and of their own accord. The trapeze uncoiled itself from its loose fastening, swinging out into the void with a flick of the red-handed wrist._

_The wiring clung to your hand like a magnet, the bar moving over your head as if it possessed a mind of its own, slowly gliding over your shoulders and back like a forbidden lover’s hand before settling under your backside, edging you further._

_“Take a leap of faith…”_

_Your stomach twisted, sent straight into your throat as you stepped off the ledge, plunging into the blinding darkness. Exhilaration consumed you, your heart beating wildly as you rapidly approached the red hands, both outstretched for you, the drum roll and 808 thumping from below becoming rhythmically louder, the shrills of awe and excitement turning to shrieks as you felt your support snap._

_You screamed, reaching wildly for the red hands that were once within reach, your fingertips slipping over the leathery fingers only seconds before as you fell into darkness, the velocity of your body carrying you faster toward the ground as your hands reached for anything they could latch on to. You swore you could heard a maniacal laugh emanating from above as you felt the crush of the ground rise to meet you with a lung-dropping thud._


	8. Can You Feel This - Xavier blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous user asking for a soft!Xavier welcoming ghost!reader into Redwood with soft sex.

_“Can you feel this?”_

_Every cell stood on end as his breath swept through your fluttering lashes like a mellow breeze as he spoke, his soft lips ghosting over your eyelid before seizing the stray tear that ran down your cheek. Your lips part as you sighed, nodding your head slowly as you melted into his touch. You felt the smile break on his mouth, his lips skirting over the tip of your nose before softly kissing your other eyelid._

_The patch of disturbed earth the two of you stood over was your private sanctuary, a place he found for you to cope with the loss of your life away from the prying eyes of the other imprisoned souls of the camp. A place where you could reflect on your life, or lack thereof._

_In a moment of uncertainty, you admitted your fears to him that your emotions and physical feelings were slowly slipping away from your grasp, no longer able to savor in the warmth of the afternoon sun, no longer able to adore the tickling of wind through your hair or the patting of rain on your skin. Instead, the pleasantries were replaced by an hollow numbness, the only persistent feeling bestowed on you was an unforgiving, relentless headache and unremitting pain in your chest that never fully dissipated. You felt alone, an outcast stuck in a purgatory, the other ensnared souls were well-acquainted. The never-ending sorrow was enough to make you weep._

_You were surprised when his lips touched your forehead, placing a small kiss on the area that was once struck repeatedly by a rock, moistened by the drizzle of the afternoon. Bewilderment was fixed to your face as you looked up at him, his eyes moving back and forth between his before he closed on the small gap between you, his face alluringly close to yours._

_“How about this?”_

_His whispering lips tickled the shell of your ear as he drew his lips and nose over the skin of your neck, your goosebumps becoming more pronounced as a shiver coursed through your soul. His hands kneaded against the fabric of your shirt as they meandered toward the small of your back, a slight, suggestive tug in his direction bringing your bodies flush together. You nodded again, an audible swallow against his mouth making him stifle a quiet chuckle as his lips moved over your chin, settling close to yours._

_“You’re not alone.”_

_Your fingers climbed the wet muscles of his arms, kneading onto his broad shoulders like rafts as his fingers brushed dampened hair from your face, leaning his forehead against yours before capturing your parted lips with his. You whimpered against him as he guided the kiss, his skilled lips and ample tongue making your fingers curl into his skin, rising onto your toes for better leverage._

_“You have me…”_

_Each soft caress of his lips, every massaging lap of his tongue stoked you along, fodder for the slow burning fire that the midday drizzle was hopeless to extinguish. The level of your consumption by Xavier was lost on you, quiet moans being swallowed by him fervently like whispers of your deepest, darkest desires to be housed by him, his own hushed groans answering yours with low voltage currents sent to every corner of your soul._

_“And I plan to make you feel…” His arms enveloped you as he walked you backward, his hands snaking their way to your ass as he lifted you, encouraging your legs to hug snugly around his hips. His mouth left trails of wet kissed over your jawbone as he strode toward the patch of earth that possessed you, where he buried you, currently covered in a expanse of wildflowers. “For the rest of the day.”_

_A rasping “please” passed your lips as he knelt, laying you on your back, the cold, damp flowers engulfing you as you watched him slope down your body, his nose trailing against the fabric of your shirt. His warm fingers slide under the hem of your top, pushing the fabric up your torso as he placed open mouth kisses up your stomach. Your eyes fluttered closed as your back arched, your head rolling absentmindedly as he brought every atom of your body to a heightened sense of vibrancy. You felt his fingers trace over the faint scar at the base of your cleavage as you pulled the wet garments over your head, evidence of your death, the scar that always emanated pain even in the afterlife. His lips replaced his fingers, an unhurried kiss lingering like a salve, his attention to the scar making your soul quake with need._

_Quiet whispers of his name seeped you like quiet prayers, your fingers pulling at the confines of his purple shirt, eager to feel his stretches of skin on you as his lips wrapped around a taut nipple, tugging gently as he raked his fingers over the other. Your shoes dug holes into the dirt, the heat between your legs blazing wildly as he pushed your breasts together, examining you, studying you while intermittently taking turns nipping at both nipples, only stopping to allow you to remove his shirt._

_“Still think you’re incapable of feeling?” His murmured words against your stomach made your shudder as his tongue scraped against your skin, moving toward the waistband of your shorts, his fingers folding over the fabric before pulling them down your thighs. You lifted your hips as he maneuvered the garments over the round of your ass, his face falling between your legs as he inhaled loudly, the faint remnants of an eye roll noticeable before his eyes closed, sitting back to pull the clothing off._

_He stood, fingering at the belt and fastening of his white shorts, his heavily stimulated eyes migrating over the contours of your nudity as you lay before him, completely bare for his feasting. The strain in his pants was evident, your breathing momentarily ceased as his zipper descended, the flesh of his arousal bounding from the broken seam. Your legs idly fell apart as his shorts slipped down his legs, your hips nudging into nothing, your folds clenching delectably as you watched his hand slide over his length, glossy with his own want. Strangled moans vibrated behind your lips, caged between your teeth as your fingers danced over your drizzle-moistened clit, mimicking his unhurried jerks with your own languid circles before nestling two fingers within as he knelt between your legs._

_His eyes captured yours as he bent between your legs, his nose and lips skimming lightly over the inside your thigh, his burning tongue collecting your sweat as he descended toward your engaged hand, his tongue twirling in small rings over your flushed knuckles, enclosing the skin between his lips as your fingers vanished within you. You shuddered at the feeling of his mouth against your hand, your head falling back as he removed your hand from your folds, his nose brushing over your clit like an Eskimo kiss, burrowing against you as he groaned. A loud, stifled moan left you as his tongue flattened against you, dragging slowly through your folds before encasing your clit between his tongue and lips, a deliberate, crescendo of sucking followed._

_Your fingers had barely found themselves enmeshed within his hair before his head lifted away from you, his face heavy with lust as he moved closer to you, his cock settling between your slippery lips. You bucked against his length as he cradled your cum-covered fingers against his tongue, pushing them deeper into his mouth as his cock found the opening of your folds, stretching you to the hilt around him as he caged your fingers within his lips, sucking your essence off of them._

_He gathered your prolonged groans into his mouth, his own grunts quieting yours as your legs tightening around his waist. He removed himself slowly, your fingers burrowing holes into the muscles of his ass, begging him to remain sheathed within you. Each returned drive of his excessive length against your sensitive walls, each caress of his tongue on yours caused your toes to curl relentlessly, the ties of your shoes indenting into your feet. Your eyelids closed as desire flooded your soul, pleading for him to fuck you harder and faster as he left marks along your collarbones, each indent of his teeth into your skin causing your nails to dig into his ass cheeks before you raked your nails up his back, bracing yourself as his deliberate pace accelerated._

_“Open your eyes…” His purred words tickled your lips, his nose pressed against yours as both of his hands cradled your face under his before smothering you with another fiery kiss. “I want to see you feel all of me.”_

_Your bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he abruptly pummeled into you, the force sent you both gliding through the damp flowers, a silent scream perpetuating your face as his cock found it’s place alongside your g-spot. Each exacting plunge was followed by soft, caressing rolls of his hips inside you, his pelvis never ignoring your throbbing clit._

_“Keep your eyes on me…” You nodded as his eyes pierced into yours, whimpering as he sporadically shattered you, the clapping of skin echoing throughout the trees as he positioned your leg over his shoulder. Your wall tightened around him as his fingers spread across your breast, kneading at the doughiness before lightly rolling your taut nipple over his knuckles. His intense gaze never left you as his slow, unhurried pushes were replaced with firmer, more deliberate drives as your walls pulsated, the boiling of impending orgasm starting to rise from deep within you._

_“I’m gonna ..” Words failed you as his finger’s pressed slow figure eights over your clit, your eyes snapping shut as your head pressed into the ground, your arms and legs embracing around him as your entire body slowly reached its peak. His lips caught your lobe, his tongue toying with the skin before he whispered for you to cum on him, a few quick rubs of your clit sending you into an orgasmic rapture._

_You howled his name as release flooded you, every nerve ending alive with ecstasy as he stilled within you, savoring the feeling of your walls contracting, pulling on his cock, his head falling into your neck as he fought his own orgasm._

_Your body quivered as he withdrew himself, his body meandering down yours as your breathing steadied, a satisfied smirk embedding his mouth as he settled between your fatigued legs, propping your knees to rest over his shoulders. You rested yourself on your unsteady elbows, your eyes wide with astonishment as he lowered his face toward your core._

_He kissed your swollen clit, your hips springing to life as he looked up at you once more as you whined from overstimulation._

_“I told you I was going to make you feel for the rest of the day.”_


	9. Nocturnal Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and reader share an intimate moment while he sketches her sleeping.

The outline of her form slid across the plain page of his sketch book, a collection that mostly housed the ominous, disturbing images of his nightmarish inner demons was now becoming equally filled with something brighter, something that quieted him, his beacon of everlasting light against the sea of raging chaos polluting in his mind. 

Y/N.

His expression was rigid with focus, his brows creased as his hand replicated her soft features, dispersing light and shadow equally as he flipped his gaze between the smudged graphite and her face. His finger slowed it’s task as he was overtaken with her beauty, previously weathered with torturous thoughts and melancholy ideations, now tranquil with sleep as she slept next to him, sighing as she burrowed her face further into his pillow.

He’d been listening to his media player at an ear-piercing volume, completely captivated in the midst of sketching one of his most recent nightmares, unaware that Y/N had tip toed into his room. The weight shift of the mattress put him on the offensive, his pencil and sketch book thrown from his hands as he tore the blanket away, his fists balled as he was ready to charge, only to come face to face with Y/N. “It’s just me…” Her bloodshot eyes were lined with tears, trembling with the dread of another cruel and unusual dream as she crawled into his bed, pulling his headphones from his ears and into her own as she re-covered them with his blanket. She collected his pencil and sketchbook, placing them both in his lap as she settled her head into her hand, ready to watch him create.

It was only a matter of minutes before her soft, melodic humming turned to deep, rhythmic breathing as the heavy sounds of rock music and cocktail of antipsychotic medications lulled her to succumb to sleep once again.

He reminisced about their first interaction as she gradually came to life on his page, violence turned into an unparalleled closeness, two similarly tortured souls tidally locked together in a wordless friendship. His pencil fanned her fluttering lashes against her flushed cheek, pressed against her cradling palm. a small grin played at his lips as he touched his own cheek, the sight of a bruised, bloody laceration only weeks prior. 

_Sleep refused him just as much as he refused sleep, perched in front of the ancient in-patient television, switching through the channels absentmindedly when he heard blood-curdling screams moving from the girls ward toward the common room. He stood tentatively, watching as she stumbled toward him, her arms and hands swinging wildly at nothing as she screamed in fractured phrases, her skin saturated with streams of tears. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lids becoming the prison that kept her caged within her nightmare. He reached for her shoulders as she tripped into him, his fingers squeezing her gently as he attempted to rouse her, hoping the physical stimulation would jar her brain into consciousness. “No!” She ripped herself away from his grasp aggressively, still lost in her nightmare, before balling her fists and hitting him in the face._

_The tattered armchair buffer his fall, momentarily stunned at the strength of the blow to his face as she climbed on top of him, her fingers tangling themselves into his night shirt, holding him in place as her arm reared back to return a second blow. He caught her hand mid-punch, throwing them both on the floor as he climbed over her, pinning both of her wrists to the ground, jaw tightening as he used his strength to hold her down. He yelled for her to wake, the only words he’d uttered for hours as she writhed under him, her feet digging against the carpet for traction, only slowing her struggle when drops of his blood fell onto her damp cheek._

_Her eyes were wide with bewilderment as she woke, blinking rapidly as she looked around, familiar with her surroundings but unsure of where she was or how she got there. He observed as she looked toward her pinned wrist, following the arm toward his face, her mouth opening in mortification as she noticed the large, bleeding wound swelling upon his cheek._

_Her wrists wriggled under his hands, a wordless plea to release her, that she was no longer trapped in the grips of a night terror. He stood tentatively, his head swimming with pain as his outstretched hand helped her to stand. The warmth of her hand lingered within his as she reached toward his cheek, her own knuckle wounded as her eyes examined the damage she caused as a broken sob escaped her lungs._

_“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t meant to…”_

_The exhaustion and terror in her eyes told him a story he knew all too well, having been ruled by his own ghoulish nightmares for far too long. He nodded, understanding that he was an unfortunate surrogate for the person or creature plaguing her subconscious mind._

_He wanted to tell her that he also was plagued with his own demonic nightmares, that sleep was never peaceful for him as he reached toward her forehead to remove the droplets of his blood, his fingers delicate against her skin, unsure of how she would react after such a violent event. Surprise overtook him as she leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as her hand embraced his with gentle squeezes._

_The clash of closing doors startled the both of them, the abruptness of her turning to run back to her room left him with the feeling of her trembling hand still entangled in his as he watched her disappear._

Muffled rock music filled the deafening silence of the room as she moved, his headphone falling from her ear as she resettled closer to him, sluggishly nuzzling her cheek into his arm. He watched in adoration as her lips formed into a drowsy smile that touched all of the corners of her face as she giggled tranquilly, murmuring broken syllables to a one-sided dialogue that sounded romantic.

His graphite-covered fingers rounded out the contoured line of her pouted bottom lip, the pad of his finger lingering over the center, the part of her that he would often muse over when she would sleep next to him, the part of her that he wanted to reach out and touch, the part of her that he wish he had the courage to lean into and kiss as she he stretched against him, her body brushing against his, her bent knee settling over his outstretched legs, her foot entangling in between them. “Richard?”

His bewildered stare shot toward her, his name sounding so clear that he thought she could have been awake, her snuggling against him making his hand freeze, hot surges of blush running up his neck and ears. Her quivering lashes signified her continued dream state, her smile waxing and waning, her own cheeks reddening as she continued to subconsciously murmur her dream of him in broken sentences. 

“Yes?” His voice was scarcely an octave above a whisper as he took the opportunity to let his tough facade crumble and speak freely to her, something he had never done as he brushed a fallen, stray bundle of hair from her closed eyes, gentle enough to avoid waking her.

“Don’t leave…”

“I wouldn’t.” He smirked as he watched her eyes move under her lids, her fingers wound tight around the blanket as if they were holding something else. “If anything, I’d ask you to run away with me.” He swallowed harshly, frowning as he berated himself for not telling her how he felt when she was awake, his fingers shading the shadow of her clavicle. 

“Tell me…” 

“What would you like me to tell you?” His pencil shaped her exposed arm, resting along the side her body, his eyes exploring where his hand sketched. “That you’re all I think about?” He traced the shape of her fingers, twitching against her blanket covered thigh as she interacted with her subconscious. “That I’m only happy when you’re around?” His eye’s settled over the scar on her knuckles, the broken skin healed from hitting his cheek all those nights ago. “That the demons don’t come when you’re lying next to me?” 

The pencil was clasped into the spine of the book at he closed it, sliding it toward the foot of the bed as he reclined next to her, his movements causing her to stir closer to him as he propped his head onto his hand, continuing to admire her up close, his gaze enclosed on her lips before closing his lids, the claiming of sleep fast approaching. “That I want to kiss you and make it all the pain go away?” He settled against her further, his nose nuzzling her hair, inhaling notes of florals as his fingers ghosted over hers. “I want you to be awake when I do it.”

“I am awake.”

The proximity of her whispered voice was closer than he remembered in the twilight of sleep, his eyes opening to find hers only inches apart. He watched as the tip of her tongue swept over her lips, moistening them in expectant preparation, a meager smile lacing them as he inched toward her, his fingers idly entangling around hers. He grinned as a stifled sigh left her parted lips, her eyes gently closing as his nose caressed hers, nuzzling against her as the sensation of her warm breath sweeping across his lips lured him toward her further. 

The unlatching of the door jarred their intimate moment, the two of them looking toward the commotion, caught in the throes of intimacy as the night nurse beamed a flashlight at the both of them. 

“You have five seconds to remove yourself from his bed and get back to the your room…”

He watched her rise from his bed, pushing her hair behind her ear enough for him to catch the latch of her bottom lip between her teeth as she gleamed, her eyes reuniting with his one last time before turning the corner of his door. 

“And don’t let me catch you in her room, either.”

As the door to his room thumped shut, he reached for his headphones, an euphoric grin donning his lips as he replaced them into his ears. He reached for his sketchbook, a new vision in his mind demanding to be brought to life as he opened to a plain page, one of her and him, finishing the moment that had just been stolen from them. 


End file.
